


Hosuh is Cool Dad

by sircantus



Category: actuallyoddplan
Genre: 5+1 Things, Also Ivu and Hosuh are married because sdfghk, Also stan Ivu okay I'm done-, Children, Family Feels, Gen, Hosuh is trying his best and you know what that's what matters, It's mostly a kid fic, Ivu and Hosuh adopted two little gremlins and it's been a roller coaster since, Jay and Yanna are adopted, Kid Fic, Meddling Kids, The fic in which Hosuh is dad, he's trying his best, i think, kids being kids, wholesome??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sircantus/pseuds/sircantus
Summary: “Where’s the thing?” He asks, rubbing at his eyes and looking to Ivu, who’s back is turned to him.Ivu pauses, glancing to Hosuh. “What thing?” She says, a little bit of a laugh in her tone.“The thing.” Hosuh responds, frowning a little bit. Ivu notices the slight distress in his tone, and turns around, tiny baby Yanna sleeping in her arms as she raises an eyebrow at him.“What thing?”Hosuh glances at Yanna and relaxes, yawning. “Oh, there it is.”“There it-” Ivu takes a double look at Yanna. “You mean your CHILD?!”Or5 times Hosuh is trying his best, and 1 time he thinks he did pretty good at the “dad” part
Relationships: Hosuh Lee & Jay Ko, Hosuh Lee & Yannadraws, Ivu | Zerinchii/Hosuh Lee, Jay Ko & Yannadraws
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Family AU whoo
> 
> Ivu works at her own hair salon, mayhaps? Hosuh is a stay at home dad who's trying his best? 
> 
> Lol, enjoy

1.

In Hosuh’s defense, he was definitely sleep deprived. 

Kids are hard to take care of, naturally, Hosuh knows that. He already has Jay as a general idea of that fact. 

But it seemed like tiny Yanna did not listen to the rules of sleep at all, and whenever Hosuh was about to doze off, she was up, and when she was asleep, Hosuh was wide awake. 

At one point Ivu had walked into Yanna’s room to check on her, and had found Hosuh on the floor, staring up at the ceiling with a disgruntled look on his face, and a sleeping baby resting on his chest. 

She took a picture. Hosuh couldn’t move anyway, so he didn’t protest. 

Jay was a whole other problem, he wasn’t exactly happy over his newborn sister, (“That’s not a dog.” “I-we didn’t say we were getting a dog?” “Jay, this is your new sister-” “That’s not a doggy!” “Jay-”) and whenever faced with the sight of Yanna, he would either glare at her like she was the bane of his existence, or poke her in the face. (And wasn’t that just fun to deal with.)

Hosuh had finally gotten Yanna to sleep again, and went to go check on Jay in his room, since Jay had been awfully quiet for the past few hours. As soon as Hosuh had knocked lightly on the door, there was the sound of things toppling over, falling to the floor. 

Hosuh went in, finding a couple toys fallen over on the ground, and a chair tipped over from Jay’s desk.

“Wha-” Hosuh reached down, lifting the chair the right side up. “Jay, what were-” 

He looked around, and almost didn’t spot Jay, who wasn’t anywhere normal, like on top of his bed, no.

Hosuh looked to the dresser, then tilted his head up, finding Jay sitting on top of the drawers, legs crossed and almost reminding Hosuh of an owl, with the way he was on there. He frowned at Hosuh, as if _he_ was the one doing something outrageous here.

Hosuh paused, looking to the ceiling. Deep breaths.

“What are you doing there?” Hosuh asks, noting that with Jay on top of the dresser, he was actually at eye level with Hosuh, if not a little taller. He feels like Jay knows that.

“Sitting.” Jay frowned even more, almost glaring at Hosuh, as if he was trying to be intimidating. Hosuh can’t get the image of a tiny angry owl out of his head.

“Ohhh, okay.” Hosuh nodded slowly, trying to keep an amused smile off his face. “And you’re up there because…?”

“...it’s tall.” Jay shrugs, saying that sentence like it’s the answer to everything in the universe.

“Yes. Of course.” Hosuh nods slowly. “Uh, can you get down?”

“No.” 

Hosuh hears wailing coming from his room, Yanna must’ve woken up. 

But he really rather not leave Jay on top of this dresser, so-

“Do you not want to get down?” 

Jay makes a face, but doesn’t answer, instead looking at the colorful bandages on his legs, picking at them.

“What, you want to stay up there?” Hosuh asks, smiling.

“...I can’t get down.” Jay mutters quietly, peeling at an old bandaid and showing off a small scab he got from falling off his scooter last week.

“You’re stuck up there?” Hosuh says.

Jay looks up, his face going sour again as he glares with as much rage as a 9 year old could muster. Hosuh struggles to not laugh. He can’t take Jay’s tiny glare seriously.

“Ah, I take that sentence back. Do you want me to help you get down?” Hosuh asks instead, Jay looking thoughtful for a moment, seeming to consider it.

“Yes.” He says, then reaches his arms out, Hosuh sighing and grabbing Jay, pulling him off the dresser. As soon as he puts him down, Jay runs out of the room, with still too much energy for Hosuh to keep up with. 

He walks out of the room, yawning and hoping he could take a nap sometime soon.

When he gets back to his room, he finds the bed to be empty of a small child, Ivu off to the side, looking for something at her desk.

He blinks, blearily staring at the bed. “Where’s the thing?” He asks, rubbing at his eyes and looking to Ivu, who’s back is turned to him.

Ivu pauses, glancing to Hosuh. “What thing?” She says, a little bit of a laugh in her tone.

“The _thing_.” Hosuh responds, frowning a little bit. Ivu notices the slight distress in his tone, and turns around, tiny Yanna sleeping in her arms as she raises an eyebrow at him. 

“What _thing_?” 

Hosuh glances at Yanna and relaxes, yawning. “Oh, there it is.”

“There it-” Ivu takes a double look at Yanna. “You mean your CHILD?!”

“Hm.” Hosuh waves a hand and falls onto the bed, face planting into a pillow.

“Hosuh-” Ivu starts, but Hosuh is already gone, and Ivu decides to leave him be, shaking her head. She carefully places Yanna next to him on the bed, then goes to see what Jay is up to, leaving the two of them sleeping.

  
  
  


2.

Listen, Hosuh is a capable dad. 

He is.

It’s just, occasionally, things get out of hand, and he can only just look at the end result and say, “well this might as well just happen.”

Ivu had left the house real quick to go pick up Jay, who was supposed to be finishing up with his soccer practice. So, Hosuh was in charge of watching over Yanna while she was gone. 

He also decided to get started on dinner meanwhile, putting Yanna in a little chair and trying to be productive. Dinner was spaghetti tonight. Shouldn’t be hard.

But then Yanna had somehow gotten out of her chair and gotten her hands on a butter knife, which, okay, better than an actual knife, but Hosuh was still very concerned. He rushed to put Yanna back before anything on the stove burnt.

But baby Yanna was apparently uncontainable, because she had escaped again, Hosuh having to run across the house and pick Yanna up from the floor, lightly scolding her even if she didn’t quite understand what he was saying. 

Which led to Hosuh getting distracted just long enough for a fire to set off in the kitchen. To where Hosuh was then putting out a fire with Yanna sitting on the kitchen counter, watching with curious eyes. 

At that point, Hosuh restarted dinner, got another pot, and carried Yanna at his hip, deciding that maybe it was better if she just didn’t go out of his sight. Somehow, things didn’t go better.

When Ivu got home, well. 

“Mom.” Jay said, holding a soccer ball in his hands.

“I know.” Ivu said, staring at the kitchen. 

Hosuh was sitting on top of the counter with a defeated expression, Yanna leaning against him. They were both covered in tomato sauce, in fact, the kitchen was entirely covered in a bunch of tomato sauce, red streaks over the counter and walls. Something burnt laid in a pan over the stove, in a puddle of water, like Hosuh might’ve put a hose to it. There were noodles thrown across the kitchen floor.

Ivu noted there was a stray noodle sitting in Hosuh’s hair. She doesn’t think he noticed.

“So, uh. I think we’re having take out for tonight.” Hosuh said, giving an awkward smile. Yanna held up a spaghetti noodle, blinking up at him.

“How…” Ivu trailed off, staring at her husband, who gave a guilty smile in response.

“I tried making dinner.” Hosuh held his hands out.

“I can see that.” 

He claps his hands together, glancing at Yanna, picking a noodle out of her hair. “Uh, It didn’t go well.” 

“I can...also see that.” Ivu says, turning her head to look at the disaster on the stove again. Jay tugs at her hand, pointing a finger as he looks up.

“There’s spaghetti sauce on the ceiling.” He said, Hosuh dropping his face into his hands and groaning.

  
  


3.

Hosuh is sitting by the kitchen counter, drinking some water out of a mug while scrolling through his phone. 

It’s quiet, calm, even. 

He glances at the time. Huh, 3 o clock. 

It feels like something is itching at him, like he might’ve forgotten something. He frowns into his cup, putting his phone down.

Well, Ivu has a day off today. She’s over by the living room, resting comfortably on the couch, reading a book. It’s quiet, save for the soft sound of her turning the pages every now and then.

Hosuh shakes his head. It’s Friday, it’s not like Hosuh had a meetup or something urgent to go to? Unless someone was supposed to come by, maybe?

He squints at his cup, like it holds the secrets to the world. He’s fairly sure not him nor Ivu invited anyone over for lunch today. It is a nice day though. Hosuh turns in his chair, looking to one of the windows. 

It’s fairly sunny, maybe he should invite someone over anyway. It’d be nice.

He frowns. There’s still something he feels like he forgot.

Getting up from his chair, Hosuh puts the cup to the side, walking over to Ivu in the living room. He leans onto the couch, looking down to her.

“I think I forgot something…” Hosuh trails off, skimming over some of the words on the back of her book. 

Ivu blinks, not looking up from the pages and instead turns a page, a smile pulling at her lips. “Where are the kids.” She says, not missing a beat and continuing to read.

Hosuh pauses.

It’s Friday. It’s quiet. 

It’s a school day.

“ _FUCK-_ ” Hosuh runs off, Ivu laughing a little under her breath. She checks the time. Hosuh isn’t that late. Knowing Yanna and Jay, they’re probably playing cards under a tree while wishing they would be picked up from school already. 

“I can’t believe I forgot the kids, oh my god!” Hosuh yells, skidding across the hallway as he runs to grab his shoes and keys.

“Go take them out for ice cream as an apology!” Ivu calls out, hearing Hosuh run into a wall.

“Right!” He says, running back to the living room, leaning over and kissing Ivu on the cheek. “Uh, bye!”

“Bye.” Ivu says, and looks up from her book, snickering as Hosuh runs out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Jay and Yanna are sitting on the grass, backpacks thrown to the side, UNO cards in their hands. 

“Reverse, skip, take two, reverse-” Yanna said, putting down cards again and again. Each one she put down, she could see Jay die a little more. “UNO! I win.” She finished, dropping the last card with a grin.

“I hate this game.” Jay said, looking at the cards with such a glare that Yanna wondered if it would set on fire. 

“Hey, you did the same thing the first time we played.” Yanna deadpanned, crossing her arms.

Jay sighed, putting his cards down as he collected them. “Yeah. That was pretty funny.” 

A car honked, and they both turned their head to see Hosuh, smiling and waving from the driver’s seat.

“Finally! I thought he would never get here.” Jay said, turning around to shove the cards into his backpack as Yanna got to her feet, slinging her own backpack over her shoulder.

“Do you think we act sad enough we could go get ice cream?” Yanna whispered, Jay grinning.


	2. Mornings and Nail Polish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I offer you snippets of Dadsuh and Jay and Yanna bickering. Tomorrow??? Who knows....

4\. 

Yanna’s never been one to be a grumbler over the music choices Hosuh plays when he’s doing chores, but at that specific moment, as the sound of some anime soundtrack plays in the kitchen, Yanna looks up from the sink and gives the speaker on the counter a yearning look.

Oh, what she would give to throw that speaker out the window at this very moment. 

In Yanna’s defence, it’s entirely not her fault that she snuck out to go walk a lobster with Lex in the middle of the night. It was  _ romantic _ .

Hosuh apparently didn’t think so, and Yanna thought he was joking about her being grounded last night, his tone barely serious as he gave her an unimpressed look at one in the morning. 

And yet, she woke up in a panic with japanese music blasting into her room, Hosuh kicking the door open and throwing a broom at her.

How Jay slept through that, she’ll never know, but she’ll forever be bitter, because she’s currently stuck washing dishes as Hosuh makes pancakes at the stove, humming under his breath.

“Can I just say-” Yanna starts, turning around, raising a finger.

“Nope.” Hosuh cuts her off, continuing with his humming as Yanna turns back to the sink, squeezing the life out of the sponge in her hand with a frown.

There’s steps down the stairs, and Yanna glances to find Jay, who yawns as he walks up to the counter, fiddling with the speaker to lower the music down, to Yanna’s relief.

Hosuh turns around, confused for a split moment, but smiling at Jay. “Good morning to you.”

“Hm.” Jay rubs at his eyes, looking three seconds away from face planting into the counter. Yanna knows,  _ feels _ it in her soul, this man did not sleep more than five hours last night.

She turns off the water, turning to Hosuh. “Okay, how come-” 

“I don’t hear dishes being washed.” Hosuh shakes his head, his voice leaving no room for protest.

Yanna turns on the water, glaring at Jay with murder in her eyes. He only looks perplexed and mostly amused. 

Hosuh waves a hand to Jay, not looking up from the stove. 

“Uhm-” He falters, losing his train of thought for a moment as he snaps his fingers to get it back. “Er, tall child- no, no, Jay! Could you go grab-”

“Did you seriously just call me ‘tall child’?” Jay asks, Yanna snorting and nearly dropping a plate in her hands.

“ _ Jay _ , I meant Jay, could you-” 

“Tall child!” Jay repeats, Hosuh laughing and trying to move on. 

“I forgot, listen-”

“You FORGOT?!” Jay holds a hand to his heart, his face looking heartbroken, Yanna wheezing as Hosuh fumbles more.

“No, no-”

“Is Yanna just ‘short child’ then?! Wowww.”

“Jay, please-” Hosuh pleads, Yanna dying at the sink as Jay shakes his head judgmentally, Ivu coming downstairs at just the right moment. 

“Oh, what’s happening here?” Ivu asks, raising an eyebrow at seeing Yanna laughing, Jay putting on his most hurt and offended face, and Hosuh frantically trying to say something to Jay, his gaze turned away from the burning pancakes.

“Dad forgot Jay’s name!” Yanna chimes, Hosuh sputtering.

“No, no, I didn’t-” Hosuh tries to say, Yanna laughing.

“Oh, no, you did-”

“Shush, short child-” Hosuh shoots back, Jay snickering as he walks away, raising his eyebrows at Ivu, who gives him a confused look at the speaker he’s stealing away in his hands, Jay running up the stairs, having caused his fair share of chaos for the morning.

“You forgot Jay’s name?” Ivu asks, looking for context as she leans onto the counter, Yanna scoffing from Hosuh’s last response.

“I called him ‘tall child’ and I’m not  _ wrong- _ ” Hosuh raises a finger, Jay yelling from upstairs.

“I heard that!” 

“I said what I said!” Hosuh yells back, sighing.

“Pancakes are burning, dear.” Ivu says, Hosuh yelling. 

Yanna finishes up with the dishes, turning off the water and looking to the counter with a confused face, Hosuh seeming the same.

“Where’s my speaker?” Hosuh asks, Yanna shrugging and walking past him with a smile.

“Is that what Jay was holding?” Ivu asks, glancing at the stairs.

Hosuh narrows his eyes at the burnt pancakes, like the food was the cause of the morning.

  
  





Jay’s glad to say that he has privacy in his room, and by that he means that when his door is closed, the people in the house  _ knock _ . (Except for Yanna when she’s yelling over something. Those moments are an outlier and Jay doesn’t think a locked door would stand in Yanna’s way during those moments anyway.)

Ivu always knocks twice, then calls him. Hosuh calls his name first, then knocks. Yanna knocks over and over, like a woodpecker attacking his door except it’s a gremlin on the other side yelling-

“Jay, Hey Jay, Jay-!”

Maybe if he just...He puts a pillow over his head, turning over. 

“Jay, I can and will break the doorknob, I’ve done it once and I’ll do it again!” Yanna threatens, hitting the door again.

“Dad grounded you the last time you did that!” Jay yells back, glaring through the wood, hoping the message will translate.

“Yea, but he never said it was banned.” Yanna shoots back, Jay rolling his eyes.

“I’m fairly sure Mom said-”

“They did not specify!”

Jay stares at the ceiling, debating the upsides and downsides of ignoring Yanna at his door. Yanna might unscrew the doorknob off his door. He could possibly ignore Yanna long enough to get her to leave. Yanna might just have the persistence to sit at his door and talk through it.

Sighing loudly, Jay gets up and opens the door with a disgruntled face.

“What.”

Yanna’s sitting on the floor, looking surprised for a moment, then breaking out in a smile. Jay spots the nail polish bottles sitting in her hands.

He swings the door closed again, but Yanna’s already somehow thrown herself in his room, Jay yelling.

“Nope, no, get out-”

“I haven’t even said anything!” Yanna defends herself, flopping onto the floor.

“I know very much what you’re going to say.” Jay crosses his arms, looking down at her. Yanna isn’t very strong. He could drag her out by the leg, right now.

“Really? What am I gonna say?” Yanna raises her eyebrows, Jay huffing. He could do it. Just  _ drag _ her, ignore the inevitable screaming that’s going to come with it. 

“Let me paint your nails.” Jay answers, Yanna’s face lighting up as Jay feels doom loom over his head as he realizes what he said. “ _ NO- _ ”

“YES-”

Jay runs out of his room, Yanna running after him. “HEY! You said it, you-” She laughs, Jay swearing as he runs down the hall.

“Your ears are broken, I did  _ not- _ ”

He stops suddenly, nearly running into Hosuh who’s standing in the hallway, looking thrown off. “Woah, hello.”

“Hi- AH!” Yanna slams into him, both of them tumbling to the ground, Hosuh sidestepping just in time to not hit by them both. 

“Dad! Dad, look, Jay offered to paint my nails-” Yanna grins, holding up nail polish as Hosuh looks down at them both, laughing under his breath.

“No I did not,  _ you _ were going to paint my nails-” Jay sits up quickly, jabbing a finger at Yanna’s arm.

“Right! I’ll paint yours instead, great idea-”

“DAD!” Jay yells, Hosuh laughing instead of helping.

\---

Five minutes later, Jay’s glaring at the wall, sitting criss cross on Yanna’s bed, Hosuh beside him as Yanna carefully puts color on both their nails, focused as ever.

She picks black for Jay, quote “It’s the same color of your soul”.

Jay doesn’t complain, but he gives Yanna a look for the first minute, Hosuh subtly putting a hand over his mouth to hide a laugh.

“You know-”

“No, shut up, I’m focused.” Yanna cuts Jay off, Jay fully tempted to just jerk his hand to the side out of spite.

He doesn’t, but that’s only because Hosuh is sitting next to him.

“I am an expert at this.” Yanna says, only sounding half sure of herself as she finishes up his hand, squinting with a skeptical face at his pinky. 

She lets go of his hand, and he looks over it, humming. 

“Hey, you messed up on this finger.” Jay says, flipping Yanna off. Yanna yells in offense, Jay laughing even as Hosuh slaps him on the arm, scolding him. 

Yanna moves on to Hosuh, reaching for nice light yellow and opening the bottle up as Jay blows at his nails.

“I think it looks nice.” Hosuh compliments, Jay humming in response. “Also, I like this color.” He says to Yanna, Yanna nodding and mumbling a thanks, grinning.

“Can I actually paint your nails?” Jay asks, waving his hands to dry the nail polish.

“Yeah!” Yanna snaps her head up, beaming. “You better not do it terribly, though.”

“I’m going to make it look as ugly as possible. What’s your least favorite color? Gimme it.”

“NO-”

Hosuh sighs, blowing at his nails. There was a nice bonding moment, for at least five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this chapter is sponsored by Yanna's dadsuh story doodles*

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write the rest soon, I'm drained because school started yesterday and thats fun
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated :P
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
